Land of Bones
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: {Complete remake of Adventures of the Cubs.} A big snow storm is coming to the ice age and the herd think they have everything planned. That is until Sid babysits the sabre cubs who visit the Land of Bones. Whilst the parents frantically go on a search for their children, some of the cubs get seperated. Will they get home before the storm starts?


**This is a remake of one of 'The Adventures of the Cubs'. It involved Shira and Diego's cubs who went on different adventures along with Soto's (yeah, I brought him back in this) and OC's. cubs. It has been improved and characters names have changed as I am aware there was some confusion last time. Main original characters will be listed and described. Also changed the story name and not sure how often I will update because I write other stories and have Sixth Form to attend.**

**Kiara**

**Family: Shira, Diego (parents), Spec (brother).  
Age: 1, still a cub.  
Personality: adventurous, energetic, kind, gentle.  
Appearance: white and grey fur, sapphire blue eyes. (Just like Shira.)**

**Spec (used to be Simba .-.)**

**Family: Shira, Diego (parents), Kiara (sister).  
Age: Kiara's twin, 1.  
Personality: protective over Kiara because he is a few minutes older than her, courageous, energetic, curious, joker.  
Appearance: golden fur, specs of grey, deep brown eyes.**

**Felicia (used to be Nala .-.)**

**Family: Zama, Soto (parents, friends of Shira and Diego), Ralph (brother)  
Age: 1  
Personality: kind, gentle, friendly, shy.  
Appearance: dusky gold with white paws, emerald green eyes.**

**Ralph (used to be Kovu .-.)**

**Family: Zama, Soto (parents, friends of Shira and Diego), Felicia (sister).  
Age: 2  
Personality: bold, funny, friendly, energetic.  
Appearance: dark fur with specs of brown, baby blue eyes.**

**Petal**

**Family: Lila, Nifumay (parents, friends of Shira and Diego).  
Age: 1  
Personality: curious, happy, friendly, kind.  
Appearance: pure black fur with a golden tail and paws, emerald green eyes.**

**Darn this long AN. In addition, the ages may seem young but for a sabre they would have reached an age where they're capable of talking, walking, thinking etc. Basically, what a four year old can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age and this is the only disclaimer I'm putting up because they're effort.**

The skies darkened, muggy grey clouds were hiding the sun. All the mammals and creatures of the ice age knew that a snow storm was coming in and were all preparing themselves.

"Crash, Eddie, just stay in the cave for one night!" Ellie almost pleaded her adoptive brothers who were determined to stay in their tree.

"No!" Crash cried, wrapping his arms around the trunk.

"We love this tree!" Eddie added, draping his tail around the same branch that Crash was clinging onto.

"It will be warmer in the cave," Ellie pointed out, attempted to give up.

Eddie scrambled around the tree before climbing inside of a gap that had been mad. "Here, Ellie, is shelter. We shall stay in our tree." He insisted, his brother joining him in the gap.

"If you insist," Ellie gave in, rolling her eyes as she walked back over to Manny.

Meanwhile, the older sabres had been discussing how they should go hunting now in order to be ready for the storm. They only had one issue; that was the cubs. It would only take much longer if they took their children along with them and they wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"I really wanna go," Spec whined, walking next to Diego. "I'm really good at hunting!"

"Not today you're not. With the snow storm coming in, it's better off if you stayed here." Shira answered, walking behind the cubs that trudged along. They all approached Sid, who was making a fire to prove to Granny that he could actually do it.

"Hey, Sid." Diego greeted him as they walked up to the sloth. "Do you fancy babysitting the cubs?"

"Why can't one of you look after them?" Sid wondered, patting Petal on the head. The black sabre did not look amused.

"We're going out hunting to prepare for the storm. Manny and Ellie are just about to go and find Peaches, Crash and Eddie are hiding in there tree and Granny... Is Granny. You're the only one we can leave them with." Diego pointed out.

"And," Shira cut in, "It's safer if they stay here. They've promised they won't be any trouble."

"Aw!" Sid suddenly beamed, tugging Kiara and Spec into a hug which they frantically wriggled out from. "It means so much to me that you would trust me with your kids! Of course I'll look after them."

Diego and Shira started to walk back to the other sabres who were waiting before Shira turned back to Sid, "Oh, and, if I come back to find one of my cubs grazed, hurt, lost or stuck in a tree again – I will personally leave you out in the storm." With that, her and Diego left with the other sabres.

Sid smiled sheepishly at the five young sabres who were sat together in a small group, staring back at Sid. "So, kids! What do you want to do? Do you want to play hide and seek? Charades? Where's the baby?"

"We're not babies..." Ralph trailed off.

"Right... What about hide and seek?" Sid offered, trying to entertain the cubs.

"There's not many places to hide." Felicia pointed out.

Granny waddled over to the cubs, "How about you let Granny tell you a nice story?"

"No thank you, Granny." Petal muttered, recalling the last time Granny told them all a story. It gave them all nightmares – Felicia couldn't sleep for days.

"You kittens are all boring anyway," Granny grumbled before walking away.

"I have an idea," Spec whispered to his friends. "Just follow my lead, okay?" He briefly explained. "Hey, Sid. Could you show us how to make a fire?"

Sid looked more than happy to show them how to make a fire, "Of course! So, first you needs rocks and sticks. Now, I shall explain why later." As Sid rambled on, focusing on making a fire Spec gestured the other four cubs to follow him.

They slowly snuck away from Sid, past Granny who was talking to a large rock. Crash and Eddie weren't a problem due to the sound of them both snoring from the tree. As soon as they were out of sight, they all relaxed and lightened up.

"Where are we going?" Kiara asked Spec who was leading the way. "Mom said a storm was coming. Surely we should be careful."

"And we will. Our parents spend about an hour hunting, depending on how easy it is to catch our meal. We'll get back before them and tell Sid we were just having a rest in the cave. The plan is simple." Spec explained.

"So, where are we going?" Ralph asked.

"Well... I was thinking, remember that story that Granny told us? About the 'Land of—"

"The Land of Bones." Felicia interrupted, "Spec, you know that scared me."

"I know, I know. But, it might not be as bad as Granny makes out. She _is _Granny." Spec pointed out, getting an agreeable nod from Ralph.

"What's so interesting about the Land of Bones?" Felicia asked, furrowing her brows.

"You know how the story goes. It's like the graveyard for all dead mammals." Spec reminded them; the girls didn't look too happy about this idea. "It will be so awesome! There will be bones and there might even be ghosts!"

The cubs trotted along until Spec suddenly coming to a halt, causing Petal to walk straight into him. "We're here!" He announced, peering down a hill.

It was darker than any other part of the island and the carcasses of deceased mammals were scattered all over the place. It was dark, gloomy and there was more mud than snow. Felicia took one look before taking a couple of steps back, "Okay, let's go now."

"I want to have a look." Ralph said, running straight down the hill. Spec followed behind confidently, Kiara right by his side. Petal was reluctant but followed anyway. Felicia slowly followed behind, more nervous than the others.

"Daddy always said we weren't allowed here... He said it's dangerous." Kiara mumbled, glancing around.

"No he didn't!" Spec exclaimed, "You're just using that as an excuse to hide the fact that your scared!"

"No I'm not!" Kiara argued, swiping her paw at Spec.

"Don't deny it, we all know you are!" Spec hissed at her, shoving her with his paw.

"Shut up, Spec!" Kiara screeched and pounced on him. The two siblings tumbled down the hill, still trying to attack each other. They got to the bottom of the hill before falling into a hole with a thump. "That's your fault!" Kiara growled, climbing out of the hole. Spec slowly followed, glaring at her.

Just as Petal was walking towards a skull, Ralph hid behind it. When she walked past, he thought it would be fun to do an evil laugh. "Mwahahaha!" He growled.

Petal started screaming as she ran away from the skull, hiding behind Spec and Felicia. Spec just laughed at her as Ralph jumped out, he too was in fits of laughter. "That wasn't funny!" Petal screeched, sticking her nose up in the air.

They kept walking for a little while longer before they all started getting tired. Spec, Ralph and Kiara all sat down. "Uh, guys..." Kiara trailed off, "Where's Petal and Felicia?" She asked, noticing that her two friends had disappeared.

.

Back at the caves where the herd all stayed, Ellie and Manny had arrived back with Peaches and Louis. They were already in the cave. Sid had fallen asleep next to the fire whilst Granny was talking to him, not realising that he was even asleep. Shira and Diego arrived back with the rest of the sabres and immediately noticed the lack of cubs.

Diego, Shira, Zama and Soto all approached the sleeping sloth. Soto woke him by shaking him with his paw.

Sid woke with somewhat of a fight. "Oh, hey! You're back! The kids were angels."

"How would you know that if they're not here?" Shira pointed out, glaring at Sid. If looks could kill, he would be ten-feet under by now.

"Uh... I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Sid insisted, running around in a circle. "Perhaps they're in the cave with Manny and—"

"No." Manny answered, overhearing the conversation from inside the cave.

"Maybe they're playing hide and seek with Crash and Eddie..." Sid suggested. After that comment, two loud-in-synch snores came from the tree Crash and Eddie were sleeping in.

"Sid... Where are our cubs?" Zama asked between gritted teeth.

"They were right here!" Sid insisted, "Spec asked me to show them how to make a fire and... Oh." He said after realising that he had been tricked. "I'm sure they're fine..."

"The storm will be coming in soon! Do you really think they will be fine if we don't find them anytime soon!?" Shira snapped.

"My babies, my poor poor babies." Zama said, shaking her head.

"Why did you even let them out of your sight?" Diego questioned. By now, he believed that Sid who know what the cubs are like.

"Why did we even think it was a good idea letting him babysit?" Soto then added.

"It looks like we're going back out to look for them," Shira commented. "Do you know what direction they went in?" She asked Sid who just shook his head. "Fine... We'll split up. I'll look with Zama, Diego can look with Soto and Sid... You're on your own, unless you take Granny."

"Why don't you just go with Diego and I'll go with Zama?" Soto asked curiously.

"Don't be so stupid," Shira said, rolling her eyes. "They will want their mothers love and comfort."

Soto, Diego and even Sid knew that it wasn't ideal to argue with Shira and just went along with her plan. They all took separate directions to find the cubs. Lila and Nifumay informed Manny and Ellie of what was going on before taking off in a different direction to search for their daughter and her friends.

**This chapter is a bit... Blugh. This was more of a 'starter' slash introduction to the story. But, like I said, I have no idea when I'll be able to update. I've been writing this for weeks now and really wanted to get it up.**


End file.
